L'amour écarlate
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [OS spécial anniversaire] Il l'aime. Même quand il lui fait du mal. Il l'aime. A se perdre dans son regard sanguin. Il l'aime. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

En ce jour béni de l'an de grâce deux milles dix huit, le vingt décembre plus précisément, je viens fêter l'anniversaire d'Akashou alias l'Empereur au cœur d'airain.

Je le fais tous les ans pour mes personnages favoris, c'est ma tradition depuis que je suis sur Fanfiction.

Je préviens tout de suite : ceci est un OS dur, j'ai toujours voulu aborder ce thème mais il est très délicat, je n'ai pas osé jusqu'à maintenant. C'est encore une facette d'Akashi que j'explore : la folie, la manipulation, j'aime bien ces thèmes. Il apparaît ici comme un manipulateur narcissique, oui, j'égratigne aussi les personnages que j'aime. Et c'est Kuroko qui prend. L'ombre lui va si bien…

Rating : M pour la violence uniquement.

Merci à ma bêta chewie **Kuro-hagi** pour sa correction détaillée ! Je te bise fort *3*

Bonne lecture,

L'AKAKURO VAINCRA ! ! !

Perigrin.

* * *

~OoOoOoOOOoOoOoO~

 **L'amour écarlate**

~OoOoOoOOOoOoOoO~

* * *

 _._

 _L'amour est de toutes les passions la plus forte : elle attaque à la fois la tête, le cœur et le corps._

Voltaire.

.

* * *

. . .

A piacere

. . .

* * *

L'Aria, tirée des _Variations Goldberg_ BWV 988 de Bach retentissait dans le salon, portée par le jeu harmonieux d'Akashi au piano. La sarabande, lente et ornée, emportait son interprète dans un élan de grâce. Le temps semblait suspendre son cours, emplissant la pièce d'une atmosphère douce. Quelques fois, il ouvrait les yeux et jetait un coup d'œil insistant à son compagnon, assis sur le divan, l'écoutant avec attention.

C'était toujours un moment précieux qu'offrait Akashi à Kuroko. Quelques fois ce dernier faisait une demande précise pour écouter une musique particulière. Il aimait beaucoup la _Valse du printemps_ de Chopin, ses accords mélancoliques l'emmenaient dans un voyage sans fin, au cœur d'une vaste prairie. Quelque chose dans cette musique le rendait triste mais aussi heureux. Il pouvait admirer son homme la jouer pendant des heures sans s'en lasser. Présentement, le pianiste touchait un tout autre univers et compositeur. Même les yeux clos, il sentait le regard ardent de Kuroko le balayer des pieds à la tête et il adorait ça. Voir dans les prunelles célestes la flamme de l'amour, l'admiration l'emplissait d'un bonheur immense. Auprès de lui il était complet. Parfois, Akashi ressentait le besoin de jouer pour lui-même, son compagnon s'installait à ses côtés, sur le tabouret sans dire un mot. Sa chaleur le réchauffait, sa main sur sa cuisse bien plus. C'était leur moment à eux, une intimité unique renforçant leur lien indéfectible.

Le soir, quand ils se couchaient dans leur lit, Kuroko s'amusait à retracer de son doigt ceux de son homme, passant délicatement sur chaque phalange, dérivant au creux du pouce, revenant sur la partie charnue de la main et venant s'emparer du poignet fin. Akashi possédait de vraies mains de pianiste comme on dit, il aimait les toucher, beaucoup même. Ces mains caressantes qui le rendaient euphorique. Ces mains qu'il chérissait quand elles le touchaient, Kuroko adorait les embrasser.

* * *

Akashi aimait les choses raffinées, notamment la musique, classique de préférence. En plus du piano il jouait aussi du violon. Cela signifiait tant de choses pour Kuroko… Son homme était transporté quand il s'adonnait à son art. Jamais il ne se lasserait d'observer ses mains graciles effleurer les cordes en crin précieux ou les touches de bois peintes.

Ils formaient l'archétype du couple heureux et sans histoire, malgré les obligations du jeune noble, il tenait Kuroko éloigné des reproches de son père. D'ailleurs il lui avait appris qu'il cherchait des collaborateurs de confiance pour tenir les rênes afin de quitter le monde des affaires pour devenir joueur professionnel de Shogi. Cela rendait fier son compagnon, Akashi tenait tête à son paternel comme à tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, sans jamais flancher. L'homme d'affaire laissait Kuroko travailler dans son école maternelle, auprès de jeunes enfants, car il s'épanouissait à leur contact. Chacun menait son petit train-train quotidien et se retrouvait en fin de journée pour des moments tendres ou coquins.

* * *

La première fois, cela commença par une remarque anodine, lancée à l'arrachée. Seulement, avec l'Empereur rien n'était le fruit du hasard et chaque parole était mesurée et réfléchie. Sur le coup Kuroko ne releva pas, même si la phrase le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne fais pas parti de notre monde. »

Simple, concis. Ils parlaient d'un repas d'affaire organisé par le patriarche et Kuroko avait émis son avis estimant qu'Akashi se surmenait trop et que ces dîners étaient surfaits. Voilà qui le remettait à sa place en toute contenance, la marque de fabrique de son compagnon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus passa à autre chose ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec son mari.

Le cours de leur vie conjugale reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, c'est-à-dire à un amour obsessionnel, quasiment fusionnel. Akashi couvait Kuroko d'attentions, de sorties au restaurant, théâtre, cinéma ou de week-ends romantiques. C'était comme à leurs débuts. Les yeux écarlates scintillaient de désir lorsqu'ils se posaient sur les courbes parfaites de son homme, avides de le posséder encore et encore. Il n'était jamais rassasié des plaisirs qu'offraient Kuroko lors de leurs étreintes, ni des sons qu'il émettait quand il jouissait pour lui. _Lui_ et uniquement _lui_.

Tetsuya se sentait chanceux de n'avoir aucun débordement avec son compagnon contrairement à ses collègues ou amis quand ils se plaignaient des fréquentes prises de tête avec leurs moitiés. Ce n'était pas leur genre à eux.

Eux, se contentaient de s'ignorer pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que l'un ne craque et aille s'excuser auprès de l'autre.

Eux, se réconciliaient en musique autour du piano à queue puis dans leur lit ou encore sur le tapis du salon, devant la cheminée à éthanol.

* * *

. . .

A tempo

. . .

* * *

Kuroko suscitait la jalousie de son entourage, déjà de la part de ses collègues qui voyaient dans son couple un condensé de vie parfaite tel qu'on nous le présente sur les réseaux sociaux. Une vie faite de strass et de paillettes, parsemées de voyages dans de somptueux hôtels, d'invitations dans de magnifiques réceptions. Il ne manquait de rien. Matériellement, son mari subvenait à ses besoins et plus encore même si l'assistant maternel n'y prêtait que peu d'importance, les autres y voyaient une facilité qu'eux n'avaient pas. Parfois quelques unes de ses collègues émettaient l'idée qu'il se faisait entretenir entre deux sourires convenus. Ca le mettait toujours mal à l'aise et en colère. Non, Kuroko ne profitait aucunement de l'argent et de la renommée d'Akashi. Bien au contraire, il se moquait de tout ce faste dérisoire. Sa situation engendrait aussi de la jalousie auprès de ses amis qui le vannaient gentiment, notamment Aomine et Kagami qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie quand ils se retrouvaient. L'héritier n'avait que peu de temps à accorder à ce genre de soirées, il laissait donc sa moitié y aller seul. Pendant ces dîners les jeunes gens se retrouvaient comme autrefois, insouciants et libérés des obligations de la vie d'adulte. Cela finissait immanquablement sur la vie de couple de leur ami.

Kise aussi l'enviait quelque part… Quand il lui racontait ses déboires sentimentaux, ses plans foireux, ses déceptions amoureuses, il discernait parfaitement les reproches voilés dans le ton employé. Le blond l'accusait de son bonheur alors qu'il enchaînait les histoires bancales. Kuroko n'y pouvait rien. Il se contentait de le regarder avec le bleu si profond de ses yeux clairs et de lui dire : « Je suis désolé Kise-kun, un jour tu trouveras celui qui est fait pour toi », en sachant qu'il avait de la chance au plus profond de son cœur de ne pas errer dans les affres de la solitude. Oui, lui avait Akashi, son âme-sœur, son double parfait.

Akashi ne venait pratiquement plus aux soirées organisées par les anciens membres de la Génération des Miracles, se noyant dans le travail comme un forcené. Et puis il les trouvait insipides, lourds, trop bavards. Trop de « ci » et pas assez de « ça », le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates dénigrait chacun de leurs faits et gestes, leurs conversations n'étaient pas assez intéressantes et puis le temps lui manquait. Kuroko s'en faisait une raison. Les autres lui demandaient des nouvelles, derrière un sourire de façade il leur disait qu'Akashi allait bien. Et c'était vrai, il allait bien.

* * *

Les invitations se raréfiaient, seul le jeune homme aux cheveux cyan se voyait convié à des soirées amicales. Akashi le surveillait du coin de l'œil, émettant sa désapprobation derrière un regard teinté de reproche.

« Tu vas de plus en plus chez Daiki… Est-il devenu si intéressant que tu préfères délaisser ton mari pour ton ex-lumière ? »

Ce n'était rien, Akashi travaillait trop et il désirait seulement profiter de son compagnon ce qui s'avérait normal.

Kuroko espaça ses sorties de fin de semaine. Il ne souhaitait pas le contrarier et l'accabler d'avantage.

« Taiga n'est qu'un rustre, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de plaisant, il n'a aucune conversation ».

Ca aussi c'était monnaie courante : les critiques lancées sur Kagami, celui qui les avait sauvé à l'époque du lycée. L'homme d'affaire y voyait une menace, tout comme chaque personne qui tentait de parler à Kuroko.

« Ryōta est un pleurnichard, toujours à s'apitoyer sur lui, tu ne pourras pas toujours être là et l'écouter déblatérer sur ses échecs. Laisse-le apprendre de ses erreurs ».

Toujours un mot acerbe, toujours une attaque masquée. Au fil du temps, l'ex capitaine des miracles s'éloignait de tout le monde, entrainant dans l'ombre son compagnon. Kuroko était tiraillé entre son ancienne vie et la nouvelle. Il se disait qu'il délaissait peut-être trop son mari au profit de ses amis.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour Akashi semblait revivre, passionné et attentionné, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kuroko. Leurs ébats duraient des nuits entières, comme au premier jour. Cela rassurait énormément notre héros, leur amour perdurait malgré les années écoulées et la routine de plus en plus lourde. Ils se voyaient un peu moins le soir, le _business man_ enfermé dans son bureau. Désormais le piano prenait la poussière. Kuroko regrettait les soirées passées à écouter les morceaux joués si admirablement bien par son mari. Leurs échanges muets, portés par l'amour et la tendresse… Ses gestes tendres quand sa main gracile effleurait ses propres doigts, son regard chargé de sous-entendus, ses mots doux. Ils vivaient ensemble mais parfois chacun à côté de l'autre. Les mots restaient flous dans l'esprit de Tetsuya, ne discernant pas ces nouveaux sentiments qui naissaient en lui.

Mais quelques fois, quand ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé, bercés par le _Concerto pour quatre violons_ en B mineur de Vivaldi – le préféré d'Akashi – Kuroko lisait dans les yeux pyropes toute la passion qu'avait son mari pour lui. Leurs mains s'entrelaçaient comme autrefois, le premier se penchait sur le second, le regard noirci par le désir et leurs bouches se scellaient l'une à l'autre. C'était leur moment à eux. Un moment tendre, gorgé de désir, enclavé par l'amour qui les unissait. Et ils faisaient l'amour comme autrefois sur les notes précipitées des violons.

Kuroko retrouvait son homme, pour quelques temps, quelques heures, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

. . .

Accelerando

. . .

* * *

Les repas ou soirées organisées chez eux se manifestaient de plus en plus tendues. Kuroko, les mains crispées sur le tissu de son pantalon, assistait à l'échange électrique entre Aomine et son mari. Le combat verbal déviait sur une pente glissante. L'air narquois et méchant d'Akashi n'avait pour but que de provoquer la panthère. Ce qui fonctionnait à merveille vu sa mine colérique. La tension était à coupée au couteau, tous le sentaient.

A chaque fois… A chaque fois Akashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher son ex-lumière comme si une veille rancœur subsistait. Il avait beau le rassurer rien n'y faisait. Cette fois-ci, la brouille partait d'une remarque faite par le maître de maison, Aomine avait été mis à pied pendant un mois suite à un emportement lors d'une intervention. Depuis, il ruminait chez lui, se demandant s'il était un bon policier. L'Empereur le titilla plus que de raison à ce sujet. Il lui balançait des piques à travers la figure, alors fin énervé, le basané se leva, jeta ses couverts sur la table et partit sans demander son reste. Kuroko avait fait l'erreur de trop. L'étincelle qui mit feu à la poudre déjà inflammable : il l'avait suivi hors de l'appartement, restant des heures interminables à le réconforter, dehors. Dehors et sans lui. Lui, son mari. Son mari !

Kuroko revint remonté à bloc, il vit son concubin sirotant un verre de Scotch, jouant _La sonate au clair_ de lune de Beethoven l'air complètement fermé. Ses sourcils froncés ne dénotaient pas une grande concentration, autre chose émanait de son être. Une chose plus sombre que la normale. Une chose qui glaça le sang de Kuroko. Cette chose, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le collège.

Malgré la musique emplissant la pièce, l'atmosphère était lugubre. Les yeux sanguins se portèrent sur lui. Sans cesser de jouer, le noble lança le plus calmement du monde.

— Ca y est, Daiki a fini sa petite crise existentielle ?

— Pardon… Quoi ? répondit l'autre en clignant des yeux.

— Tu te fais toujours embobiné par ses soi-disant crises. Il te tient, tu le sais ?

La respiration de Kuroko se bloqua dans ses poumons, compressés par son diaphragme.

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Juste la stricte vérité… Il te siffle et tu accours. Tu es trop crédule Tetsuya, trop naïf… Ou alors tu le fais exprès parce que ça te plait. Ca te plait de jouer au sauveur envers ce vers de terre. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux vers de terre qui rampent dans la boue ?

La discussion semblait totalement surréaliste. D'instinct, Kuroko sut qu'il devait la jouer fine. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, tant à cause des paroles incroyables de son homme que de la situation loufoque.

— Et bien je vais te le dire mon amour… On les écrase ! On les piétine ces faibles qui ne méritent pas de vivre !

Akashi reprit sa mélopée, appuyant sur les accords plus dramatiques du morceau.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, je crois que tu as trop bu ce soir…

— Laisse-moi finir ! interrompit Akashi en dardant ses yeux rageurs sur son mari, en laissant toujours ses doigts courir sur les touches. Dis-moi, ça t'a plu ?

— Quoi ?

Akashi émit un rire sans joie.

— De le sucer mon amour. Tu en as mis du temps pour réconforter ton ami, je suppose que vous avez fait autre chose que de parler de sa lamentable vie, non ?

Tout semblait faux. Kuroko n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas son homme si compréhensif et bien élevé qui parlait ainsi, l'accusant de le tromper et salissant son ami. Il déglutit avec difficulté, les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres, ils mourraient contre ses cordes vocales.

— Qui ne dit rien consent.

— Sei-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? tenta l'accusé en avançant doucement vers le piano. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Oh non, tout va bien. Vraiment. Mon mari s'envoie en l'air avec un raté mais tout va bien.

— Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée mais tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Aomine-kun n'est qu'un ami. Arrête.

Sa main se posa doucement sur celle du noble. Ce dernier l'observa un moment puis l'envoya promener d'un geste agressif. Le verre posé sur le piano vola en éclat contre le mur d'en face. Aksahi abattit ses mains sur les touches, provoquant un brouhaha désaccordé. Kuroko en resta pétrifié, les yeux ronds.

— Me prends pas pour un con en plus ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu fais avec lui et pourquoi tu préfères passer tes samedis soirs chez lui plutôt qu'avec moi !

— Sei-kun reprends-toi, tu dis des conneries ! s'emporta Kuroko.

Le jeune homme discret ne vit rien venir, seul le bruit du claquement de la paume sur sa joue lui indiqua qu'il venait de se prendre une magistrale gifle au visage. Sa peau cuisit quand l'air passa sur la marque rouge. La force du coup porté avait dévié sa tête. Lentement il apposa sa main sur la trace. Ca lui faisait mal. Surtout au cœur.

— Mon mari n'est qu'une trainée. Voilà ce que j'ai pour me tuer au travail !? C'est l'exotisme qui t'excite ?

Les lèvres de Kuroko tremblaient sous les accusations calomnieuses, il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder une contenance. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, humidifiant les coins. Abasourdi, il n'en revenait pas. Cet homme en face n'avait rien à voir avec son époux si aimant. Son rictus de haine ne reflétait en rien cet individu, ni les éclairs lancés par ses iris carmins. Kuroko eut l'impression de se faire juger sans procès ni avocat. La situation paraissait tellement invraisemblable.

Son amour venait de lever la main sur lui. D'ordinaire il adorait ses mains gracieuses, douces et chaudes. Là elles portaient un tout autre message. Kuroko se trouvait désemparé, muet à la lueur des flammes qui dansaient dans les yeux couleur de sang. Pour la première fois de sa vie il eut peur de son compagnon. Une peur viscérale, de celles qui nous dictent de partir, vite. Cependant Tetsuya n'en fit rien, statufié sur place, se tenant la joue. Sa joue meurtrie. Comme personne ne parlait, Akashi contourna le piano et s'enferma dans son bureau, sans un mot de plus.

Kuroko resta avec sa peine, son cœur fissuré et l'incompréhension pour seule réconfort.

Demain, les choses se tasseront. Demain, Akashi sera reposé.

* * *

. . .

Crescendo

. . .

* * *

Demain, le lendemain, le surlendemain furent les mêmes. Pareils et différents à la fois. Le quotidien changea immanquablement. Quelque chose dans les silences pesants d'Akashi gênait Kuroko. Son ton lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui s'altéra. Son timbre plus dur, cassant le blessait, surtout en public. Le jeune PDG aimait bien lancer des remarques devant tout le monde. L'humilier en quelque sorte. Alors Kuroko ne pouvait rien répliquer ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.

Oh, c'était essentiellement des phrases anodines pouvant apparaître comme de simples constats sans méchanceté. Pourtant il en était tout autre.

« Mon amour, pourquoi ne pas apporter le café, cette discussion te dépasse ».

« Laisse Tetsuya, je t'expliquerai plus tard ».

« Tetsuya est adorable, il fait tout ce qu'il peut mais décidément il est bien médiocre pour la cuisine ».

« A part changer les couches d'enfants criards, excuse-moi mais tes journées ne sont pas chargées ».

Immanquablement, Kuroko gardait tout enfouis dans son être, pinçant ses lèvres sans rien dévoiler de son trouble, qui aurait été de crier ou pleurer, au choix. Il y avait deux Akashi, non trois pour être exact. Celui d'avant, celui du public et celui du privé. Ces entités se disputaient la première place sans cesse, et c'était fatiguant d'essayer de discerner lequel se trouvait en face de lui.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas redevenir comme autrefois ?

* * *

Kuroko se coiffait devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Soudain deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement, la bouche de son homme amerrit sur son épaule, un souffle murmura « je t'aime ». Leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans le reflet de la glace, un sourire s'étira aux coins des joues de l'assistant maternel. Akashi savait faire preuve de douceur, c'était sans doute ces moments les plus confondants qui entretenaient l'incertitude de Kuroko. Il y croyait, fort, sans relâche ; leur couple se trouvait juste dans une mauvaise passe, Seijuro l'aimait comme avant. Il en était sûr.

— Ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant mon amour, réserve-moi ta soirée.

— En quel honneur ?

— Rien, j'en ai envie c'est tout. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux ici bas, je veux te rendre heureux, dit Akashi en déposant une succession de petits baisers aériens à la naissance de son cou.

Ce qui fit frissonner Kuroko.

— Je le suis déjà avec toi Sei-kun.

L'homme d'affaire eut un sourire sincère rempli d'amour.

— Et moi donc…

Il retourna son mari et caressa ses épaules rondes. Son regard le dévorait sur place.

— Je viendrai te chercher en voiture, je sortirai plus tôt du travail.

— On aura une vraie soirée à nous ?

— Oui, termina l'homme aux cheveux rouges en l'embrassant chastement.

Le conte de fée perdurait dans ces instants magiques. Leur relation résisterait au temps qui passe.

Akashi se montrait si doux, si _gentleman_ , si bon quand il était à la maison. Mais sa présence se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il restait parfois tard le soir à son bureau, isolé dans sa tour de verre, se consacrant à son empire. Ses rêves de devenir joueur de Shogi professionnel semblaient tomber aux oubliettes, il n'en parlait plus. D'ailleurs il ne parlait pratiquement plus, le nez plongé dans ses journaux financiers ou sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il ne parlait plus à son époux, oreillette branchée constamment, connecté avec ses collaborateurs. Un gouffre les séparait, laissant Kuroko dans un profond désarroi. Quand il essayait de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, l'autre coupait cours à la conversation et le congédiait de façon méprisante.

Qu'il semblait distant, à milles lieux de l'homme empathique qu'il avait connu…

Un soir, Kuroko se décida à frapper à la porte du bureau de son mari, anxieux. Il le devenait de plus en plus en sa présence, étrange chose.

— Oui ? demanda de façon agacé la voix à travers le panneau de bois.

— C'est moi Sei-kun, j'aimerais qu'on parle…

Après une minute de pur silence, monsieur daigna enfin répondre.

— Entre !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pénétra dans la pièce à pas de velours, sur la pointe des pieds. Ce n'était clairement pas son domaine et il s'en voulait un peu de déranger son homme pour des futilités. Ce dernier se grattait le crâne, ses mèches magenta en désordre entre ses doigts fins, apparemment contrarié.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas le temps.

— Excuse-moi mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.

— Et de quoi grand dieu ?

Akashi ne relevait même pas la tête pour le regarder, plus intéressé par ses chiffres que lui. Kuroko soupira de lassitude et raffermit son ton, il en avait marre de ce simulacre de vie quotidienne. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son mari, un point c'était tout.

— Tu pourrais me regarder quand je suis là, c'est la moindre des politesses.

Les yeux rouges vifs s'écarquillèrent et se fixèrent sur lui. Son visage absolument stoïque ne traduisait aucune émotion, sauf peut-être celle de la surprise pour un œil avisé.

— Je t'écoute, grinça l'homme d'affaire, ses mains jointes entre elles.

— Il y a un problème, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus ces derniers mois et ça me fait de la peine. Ce n'est plus comme avant… Sei-kun, j'ai peur que tu te surmènes trop, ton travail te stresse et c'est notre couple qui en pâtit. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, dis-le-moi.

L'autre ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes. Très longues secondes. Puis sa cage thoracique se gonfla d'air pour se vider dans un mouvement profond, accompagné d'un soupir las. Il exprimait parfaitement son agacement. Néanmoins il rétorqua d'un ton calme mais sec.

— Nous y voilà. Tu deviens aussi pathétique que Ryōta à toujours geindre pour un rien.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kuroko de rester stoïque, ses yeux grands ouverts. Son mari éludait le problème en impliquant Kise là-dedans en le critiquant ouvertement et en le comparant à une pleurnichard, or ce n'était pas ça la question.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais ça Sei-kun ?

— Que je fais quoi ? Quoi Tetsuya, je fais quoi au juste ?

— Tu me traites comme si j'étais un gamin qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle, et laisse Kise-kun en dehors de ça. Je ne me plains pas dans le vent, tu as changé, tu es infecte avec moi et tes sautes d'humeurs me gonflent ! Je ne te reconnais plus.

La main du noble massait son front. Il souffla encore une fois.

— C'est pour ça que tu me déranges, franchement ? Si tu ne veux pas que je te traite comme un gosse capricieux, ne te comporte pas comme tel ! Tu sais les responsabilités que j'ai ? Est-ce que tu en as une seule idée ? Non ! Non Tetsu bien sûr que non ! Toi tu vis dans un rêve mais ce n'est pas ça la vie ! Tu n'as que ça à faire de tes journées de t'imaginer des choses stupides mais pas moi. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de te rassurer sur tes fantasmes.

Kuroko pinça ses lèvres, s'avança jusqu'au bureau et frappa sur le plat du meuble de ses mains. Il haussa le ton. Il en avait plus qu'assez que son mari se défile et le relègue comme un cheni gênant. Il valait mieux que ça !

— Ne me parle pas comme à un demeuré, je suis ton mari merde ! Reprends-toi sinon…

Ce qui suivit, jamais l'ancien passeur n'aurait pu le prédire.

Akashi bascula la tête au plafond, se leva de son fauteuil et se dressa devant lui, la mine sévère, ses iris menaçants.

— Sinon quoi ? gronda-t-il.

— Sinon je pars.

Un rire sinistre retentit aussitôt. Akashi riait d'un petit rire étouffé, moqueur.

— Tu pars ? C'est bien ça que tu as dit ?

— Tu as parfaitement entendu.

— Tu veux partir ? Tu veux partir d'ici, de cet appartement que _je_ nous ai offert, que _j'ai_ payé ? Voilà ta reconnaissance alors que je me crève pour t'offrir un train de vie de luxe ?

Sa main agrippa fermement une poignée de cheveux ciel, ce qui força leur propriétaire à pencher sa tête, une grimace déformant ses traits. Ses doigts tiraient dessus comme s'il voulait les lui arracher, entrainant des secousses sur son crâne.

— Tu me fais mal ! se plaignit Kuroko.

— Tu veux partir espèce d'ingrat !?

Akashi ne l'écoutait plus, il tournait en boucle sur cette phrase. Il contourna le bureau, toujours en empoignant ses cheveux et sortit de la pièce en entrainant son mari à sa suite. Sa prise était dure, ses doigts le serraient fort. Kuroko le suppliait d'arrêter, quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, l'héritier le poussa violement au sol, le faisant tomber de tout son long. Kuroko, allongé, se soutenant de ses coudes éprouvait une peur indicible, ses bras en tremblaient. Jamais il n'avait vu Akashi dans une telle colère, noire, sourde mais féroce en même temps. Celui-ci le surplombait de sa hauteur, à ses pieds. Il reprit ses cheveux et secoua sa tête de toutes ses forces, elle se baladait dans le vide, imprimant une vive douleur à ses vertèbres.

— T'as raison, dégage, ici c'est chez moi, c'est moi qui paie tout. Tu veux partir et bien vas-y, ne te prive pas !

Il traîna Kuroko à terre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sous ses suppliques, entrecoupées de sanglots.

— Arrête de chouiner j'ai horreur de ça !

Enfin, il le jeta hors de leur appartement en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes. La porte claqua et le loquet tourna, indiquant qu'il venait de la verrouiller. Abasourdi, ravagé, Kuroko resta sur le palier, assis, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement tant les sanglots s'avéraient incontrôlables. Il rêvait. Oui, c'était ça, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La situation avait dérapé mais à quel moment ? A quel moment son homme avait été tronqué par une espèce de sans cœur, cet homme glacial et indifférent à tout ? Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le jeune homme ne put bouger pendant un long moment. Il attendait. Un miracle, un chamboulement, que son amour se réveille, que lui le fasse d'un long sommeil et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Il passa une heure, peut-être deux sur le palier de la porte, assis, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Plus aucun bruit ne résonnait dans l'appartement. Kuroko n'avait rien sur lui, pas même une veste. Il se résolut à se lever en se tenant les côtes, le coup avait été rude. Il sortit dehors dans la nuit, seul et dans le froid. N'ayant pas de quoi se payer un hôtel, il demanda à un restaurateur s'il pouvait appeler un ami. Au bout du fil, Kagami d'un faux calme inébranlable lui promit d'arriver le plus vite possible. Encore une fois, il venait le sauver et encore une fois, de la peine engendrée par Akashi.

Il ne parla pas, demeurant muet sous les questions incessantes du tigre. Il le savait têtu, et combien il avait raison. Personne ne lâcha l'affaire, finalement Kuroko s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Au petit matin Kagami voulait défoncer le guignol endimanché. Son ami le convainquit de laisser tomber, ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Seul dans l'appartement du rouquin, Kuroko buvait sa tasse de lait chaud, plongé dans ses pensées. Il commençait à se demander si effectivement il n'était pas allé trop loin avec son mari en le contrariant de la sorte. Parce que jamais le jeune homme distingué ne se comportait aussi mal. Il sursauta quand on sonna à la porte. Intrigué, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit son compagnon, un bouquet de fleurs à la main – des jacinthes bleues – un sourire contrit en guise d'excuse.

— Excuse-moi mon amour, tu me manques, je t'aime tellement. Reviens.

Le cœur de Kuroko s'emplit de soulagement.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime Sei-kun, plus fort que ma vie.

La main tendue prit la sienne et ils rentrèrent à la maison.

* * *

. . .

Doloroso

. . .

* * *

Plus aucune musique n'emplissait l'immense salon autrefois chaleureux, à la place des cris, des disputes et des pleurs. Beaucoup de pleurs. Les deux amants se prenaient la tête pour un rien, surtout de la part d'Akashi. Il ne supportait rien. Les yeux chargés de tendresse avaient disparus, ne restait que les vestiges de cet amour passé. Kuroko y lisait à présent un froid glacial, comme du magma gelé prêt à rentrer en éruption à tout moment. Et ça l'effrayait. Il vivait auprès d'un inconnu pourtant il aimait de tout son être son mari. Il y croyait pour deux. Les silences pesants s'installaient lorsqu'ils mangeaient à table, d'ailleurs la plus part du temps, Akashi prévoyait des dîners d'affaire laissant son époux seul le soir.

Au lit aussi les draps se vidaient de passion. Akashi ne le touchait plus. Kuroko se demandait parfois s'il avait un amant… Mais jamais son époux ne revenait avec l'odeur d'un autre incrusté sur sa peau ou ses habits. Et puis il couchait toutes les nuits auprès de lui, même s'il revenait tard. Kuroko ne savait plus, complètement perdu se demandant qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui pour ne plus être attirant ? Et ça le blessait, énormément. Pourtant il taisait ses doutes, ce qui aurait conduit à une nouvelle scène mémorable.

Comme Kuroko se retrouvait pratiquement tous les soirs seul, il se rendit à la soirée organisée par Kagami afin de fêter sa promotion d'Adjudant-chef. Tout le monde se trouvait présent. L'ambiance était à la fête même si la mine sévère d'Aomine scrutait celle livide de son ex-ombre. Son teint blafard, son air morose se terrant derrière son apparence neutre, tout ceci n'étaient que des conneries de mensonges. Ses sourires faux puaient le mal être à des kilomètres à la ronde. Sur le balcon, le policier le prit à part, accoudé à la rambarde, ses cheveux cyans se balançant au gré du vent.

— Tu vas attraper froid, se contenta de dire le _ganguro_.

— Non ça va.

— Depuis quand tu n'es plus heureux Tetsu ?

L'interpellé tourna sa tête prestement, choqué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Si t'étais pas aussi mal j'en aurais presque rigolé, enfin une expression, depuis le temps que tu t'es pas déridé !

— Je vais bien je t'assure, tenta de cacher le plus petit.

— Ouais… Tu mens très mal tu le sais ça ? Ca va plus avec Akachieur ?

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Si tout va bien je te le redis.

Aomine posa sa main sur celle de son ami ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter. Kuroko la contemplait comme si une bombe à retardement allait lui sauter à la figure.

— Tout va bien, hein ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Les yeux célestes allaient et venaient de cette main au visage de son ami, traduisant sûrement autre chose que de la sûreté. Finalement le plus grand enleva sa prise et s'accouda à ses côtés, s'allumant une cigarette.

— Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

— Aomine-kun, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir mais pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça va, promis.

— Ouais, ouais… T'as mon numéro.

Le fantôme ne put rien répondre. Les non-dits pesaient plus dans la balance que de simples mots difficiles à formuler.

A la fin de la fête, Kuroko rentra en taxi. Se pensant seul il ne se pressa pas, sur l'horloge, l'heure indiquait quatre heures du matin. Il se dévêtit dans l'entrée, pendant son manteau, enlevant ses chaussures. Il déambula dans le salon en commençant de retirer les boutons de sa chemise lorsqu'une voix venant de la cuisine retentit, glaçante comme le blizzard.

— Tu t'es bien amusé mon amour ?

Les syllabes détachées sur ce ton faussement mielleux lui donnèrent des frissons. Tetsuya se retourna, alluma la lumière pour découvrir Akashi, assis à leur table, les coudes posés sur le meuble, les doigts croisés, soutenant sa tête.

— Pourquoi tu es dans le noir à m'attendre ?

— Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-ci ?

— Pourquoi tu réponds par une autre question ?

— Pourquoi tu éludes la mienne ?

— Pourquoi tu m'accuses encore ?

— Pourquoi tu te défends avant que je n'ai dit quoi que ce soit ?

Kuroko se massa compulsivement le front et passa sa main sur son visage. La discussion prenait une tournure glauque. Il descendait sur une pente glissante. Et l'autre de sourire sadiquement.

— Tu vois, tu as peur. Tu caches quelque chose. Je répète ma question : pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-ci ?

La respiration de Kuroko s'accéléra, ses poumons peinaient à trouver l'air qu'il leur fallait. Il commençait d'avoir chaud d'inconfort. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

— J'étais invité chez Kagami-kun pour fêter sa promotion, je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

— Ah tiens donc, maintenant c'est de ma faute si mon mari découche ailleurs, parce que je n'ai pas répondu.

— Tu déformes mes propos.

Akashi émit ce petit rire que détestait tant son amant.

— Kagami-kun va bien ?

— Oui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme aux yeux de sang se leva et s'avança à pas lents vers lui. Tout tournait au ralenti, ses mouvements, ses pas, les secondes qui s'écoulaient à une vitesse moribonde.

— Je m'en fiche !

Akashi se pencha délicatement sur son homme, les mains dans les poches, le reniflant en faisant le tour de sa personne.

— C'est bizarre mais tu sens plus le parfum de Daiki…

Kuroko forma un « o » avec sa bouche et expulsa tout l'air à l'intérieur, las. Ca recommençait.

— Normal, il était invité aussi.

— Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun mais tu les collectionnes ma parole. Tu dois être épuisé mon amour.

— Tu insinues quoi exactement ?

— Oh rien du tout… rétorqua l'homme d'affaire en promenant son doigt sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Il se figea devant lui et décrocha chaque bouton avec une dextérité folle. Les pans de la chemise s'écartèrent. Visiblement, Akashi ne trouvait pas de preuves de son infidélité, il fit une moue boudeuse.

Son index dévala le torse pâle de haut en bas ce qui provoqua une nuée de frissons à Kuroko sur toute sa colonne vertébrale. Le doigt accusateur se stoppa au dessus de son pubis, en appuyant sur la peau fine.

— T'as pris ton pied ?

— Arrête j'en ai marre ! s'exaspéra le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

La claque qu'il reçut se répercuta dans sa mâchoire. Il ne les voyait jamais venir même s'il pressentait l'imminence de ce geste.

— Ne me parle pas comme ça alors que tu te fais sauter par tout le monde !

Hors de lui, il répliqua en poussant son mari fort, celui-ci chancela en arrière.

— Arrête de m'accuser de te tromper alors que c'est faux et que tu ne me touches plus depuis des semaines ! Va te faire soigner Sei-kun à la fin !

Il eut juste le temps de contempler la fureur de ses lacs de sang lorsqu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur durement. Seijuro le secouait toujours plus fort contre la paroi, faisant claquer son dos. Il le maintenait aux épaules en pressant ses doigts dessus.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu vas te faire troncher par des minables !? C'est ça ton excuse. Tu m'énerves, je ne te supporte plus Tetsu ! Si tu veux tant que ça de ton Daiki, mets-toi avec lui !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi putain j'en peux plus de tes accusations ! C'est dans ta tête tout ça !

La rage d'Akashi augmenta d'un cran, un autre coup s'abattit sur l'assistant maternel.

Un impact. Puissant. Douloureux.

La main tremblante, Kuroko se toucha la bouche, une tache de sang suintait sur ses doigts, sa maxillaire le lançait atrocement. Non, en fait c'était tout son corps qui tremblait de froid, de peur et d'incompréhension. Tout ça ne lui arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

— Ne me dis pas que je suis fou maintenant, de quel droit tu te permets !?

— Tu viens de me frapper… Sei-kun tu m'as mis un coup de poing…

— Pourquoi tu me fais du mal comme ça Tetsuya, pourquoi ?

Akashi était revenu à la charge et malmenait le corps atonique sous ses mains. Ce corps qu'il avait jadis chéri. Puis il s'effondra dans ses bras en pleurant. Le monde à l'envers. C'était le monde à l'envers et Kuroko se pensait dans une autre dimension. Ils ne se comprenaient plus.

A ce moment il aurait dû partir, faire ses valises et s'en aller, loin. Pourtant il ne se résolvait pas à cet acte, au lieu de ça Kuroko le serra fort, se laissant glisser au sol avec lui. Tous deux en train de se consoler mutuellement ou plutôt, chacun avec son désarroi.

* * *

. . .

Imperioso

. . .

* * *

Les semaines passaient et Kuroko aimait toujours Akashi de cet amour fou qu'on ne ressent qu'avec ses tripes. Les coups pleuvaient remplaçant les caresses. Les injures fusaient au lieu de mots tendres. L'angoisse se substituait à la joie des retrouvailles en fin de journée. Les papillons qui naissaient dans le ventre ne dénotaient pas l'excitation mais plutôt l'appréhension.

Quand ça partait trop loin, Akashi savait rattraper le coup en _maestria_ qu'il était. Il alternait la tendresse et la violence, les reproches et les promesses de rédemption et malheureusement, Kuroko succombait à chaque fois.

Dans ses lacs impavides la désolation prit la place de la sérénité qui y régnait.

Il faisait tout pour combler les exigences de son despote de mari, pour cela il avait même démissionné, se consacrant à lui. De toute façon sa peau portait la marque de la couleur du ciel, il ne pouvait pas décemment se présenter comme cela devant les enfants dont il avait la charge. Et surtout pas devant les parents. Ni ses amis. Alors Kuroko mit de la distance entre eux et lui. A regret. Tout ce qu'il faisait était à regret.

Au dîner, l'homme au foyer dressa une table digne des plus grands restaurants, mijota un bon repas haut de gamme, décora le cadre de bougies et d'une belle nappe, sortit les plus belles assiettes. Une fois tous deux servis, Akashi faisait tournoyer son verre à portée de son nez pour en humer les effluves. Il le porta à ses lèvres, en but une gorgée et sa mine se crispa, dardant ses iris flamboyants sur son mari.

— Tetsuya, tu peux m'expliquer ceci ?

Il désigna le verre d'un geste de son menton.

— C'est un _Château La Tour_ , ceux que tu préfères…

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Non Sei-kun…

— C'est dégueulasse ! Tiens, goûte.

Il lui tendit le verre. Un peu penaud, le fantôme trempa ses lèvres à son tour, ne voulant pas commettre d'impair.

— Et bien je le trouve excellent.

— Tss… Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais de toute façon ? Mon pauvre ami, tu es d'une nullité affligeante, même pour choisir un bon vin tu me prouves ton incompétence. Je dois tout faire moi-même si j'ai bien compris.

— Pardon Sei-kun…

— Tu ne fais rien pour me faciliter la vie.

Le silence étendait ses griffes acérées sur l'ambiance tendue du repas. Akashi tapa du poing sur la table. Kuroko sursauta en rentrant ses épaules.

— Voilà ce que j'en fais de ta piquette !

Il balança la bouteille à terre, elle éclata en milles morceaux, tachant le tapis persan.

Akashi s'essuya sa bouche avec élégance comme si tout était normal avec les coins de sa serviette.

— Tâche de me nettoyer ton merdier. Je vais dans mon bureau, ne viens pas me déranger.

— Oui Sei-kun.

Un fantôme, il portait bien son sobriquet. Une ombre, furtive, translucide se terrant dans celle de sa moitié, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Parfois, il avait honte. Heureusement que ses amis ne le voyaient pas dans cet état.

Kuroko s'affaira à tout laver et ranger sans que son époux n'ait touché son repas. Dommage, il s'était donné du mal. Mais il ne venait pas du même monde, Akashi avait raison.

Akashi avait toujours raison.

Plus tard, dans la nuit il le rejoignit dans leur lit, entourant son corps frêle de ses bras, embrassant sa joue tendrement.

— Pardonne-moi mon amour, je suis à cran en ce moment, j'ai pas mal de concurrents sur les talons. Je ne le referai plus, je t'aime tant.

Kuroko ravala un sanglot, apaisé.

— Je comprends, je t'aime aussi.

— J'ai envie de toi.

— D'accord.

Ca aussi c'était devenu une nouvelle routine. Akashi demandait et il s'exécutait. L'héritier prenait son corps comme on prend une putain, sans échange, sans douceur, se déversant dans le carcan de chair qui se laissait faire sous lui. C'était mieux que de rien avoir du tout. Au moins Kuroko savait que son homme l'aimait, encore, un peu. Des bribes de passion qu'il lui offrait avec violence.

Il souffrait depuis tellement longtemps de cet abandon, alors là il accordait tout à son mari tyrannique. Seijuro le complimentait, lui disant qu'il savait le satisfaire comme personne, qu'il aimait le voir se tortiller sous ses coups de rein et encore plus sa bouche autour de son membre. Au moins cela présentait l'avantage que son homme n'aille pas voir ailleurs, Kuroko restait le seul dans son cœur. Son cœur ensanglanté où plus aucune once d'humanité ne vivait. Mais c'était le sien, il lui appartenait.

Leurs draps abritaient des ébats un peu particuliers, Kuroko s'en contentait.

* * *

. . .

Morendo

. . .

* * *

Vivaldi. Encore. Les violons qui grincent dans une rythmique soutenue. Des coups, des coups et encore des coups. Des insultes, des « chiennes » entrecoupées de « putains ». Des mots sales qui sortent de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Kuroko n'aime plus le _Concerto pour quatre violons_.

Kuroko n'aime plus la musique classique.

Kuroko n'aime plus ces mains graciles qui le tabassent pour un oui ou pour un non.

Kuroko ne s'aime plus lui-même.

Kuroko est recroquevillé contre le mur de la salle de bain, la bouche en sang et le corps meurtri de bleus.

Akashi lui dit que le bleu lui va bien au teint. Il est tellement cynique.

Akashi le baise sur la machine à laver et s'en va sans un mot.

Akashi ne voulait plus de Nigou alors Nigou est parti.

Akashi met la musique à fond quand il le frappe, comme ça il ne l'entend pas crier et les voisins non plus.

C'est bien la musique, ça absorbe le bruit et les hurlements. Et personne n'entend. Donc personne ne vient l'aider non plus.

C'est pas grave, de toute façon Kuroko ne connaît plus que ça. Autrefois, ça semble loin. Le bonheur c'est surfait, ça n'existe pas.

Kuroko rit comme il pleure, rayonne d'un mal être sombre et ça plait à Akashi. Il en a fait sa petite chose, son animal de compagnie, sa catin aux yeux ternis. Il ne vit que pour lui, il aime beaucoup. Ca flatte son égo.

La musique joue toujours plus fort dans le salon alors que le corps de Tetsuya se fracture.

Un jour, quelqu'un viendra le délivrer là où il a échoué.

Un jour, c'est maintenant.

Quelqu'un tape comme un forcené à la porte. Ca résonne dans son crâne. Peut-être que c'est parce que sa tête a heurté plusieurs fois le mur ou que son cerveau s'est liquéfié ?

Kuroko ne sait plus, l'a-t-il jamais su ?

Il a juste le temps de voir son mari paniquer, sa mine déconfite. Un brouhaha sans nom retentit, la porte a dû céder.

Il y a un voile flou devant ses yeux, les formes dansent devant comme une valse saccadée.

Des voix. Graves, emportées. Des cris, encore. Mais pas les siens. On dirait que plusieurs personnes sont entrées. Un hurlement. Tiens, on prononce son prénom, « Tetsu » de manière dramatique. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour l'appeler comme ça. Et puis plus rien. Le noir, le néant.

Par pitié, faite taire cette musique horrible. Il ne la supporte plus comme les mains de son homme qui le touchent. Non, qui le battent.

Le son s'amenuise de seconde en seconde. On le secoue mais plus délicatement. Puis le vide.

* * *

. . .

Perdendosi

. . .

* * *

La lumière qui filtre à travers les volets roulants réveille Kuroko. Tout est blanc, les murs, les draps, les uniformes des infirmières qui viennent lui faire ses pansements.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cet enfer de vie pourtant s'y accrochait avec le désespoir d'un naufragé.

Il a tout perdu. Sa vie, son amour, sa dignité, ses espoirs, ses rêves, sa confiance. Ses larmes se sont taries, à force de pleurer dans le vent les yeux deviennent secs.

Kuroko sait qu'Aomine et Kagami sont venus le sauver. C'est drôle, ses deux ex-lumières unies pour sa cause. Il pourrait rire s'il éprouvait encore une quelconque émotion. Il passe ses journées enfermé dans son mutisme les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur.

Aomine l'a engueulé. Il lui a dit de quitter ce salaud, de venir vivre ailleurs, chez lui ou chez Kagami.

Kagami aussi a proposé de l'héberger. Il est tellement gentil Kagami. Sauf que Kuroko s'en fiche, il ne veut qu'Akashi.

Ca a toujours été lui dans son cœur, personne ne le comprend, lui-même n'est pas à même de le faire.

On toque à la porte, doucement. Kuroko ne répond rien, sa tête rivée sur l'extérieur. Quelques corbeaux volent à tire-d'aile dans le ciel pur. Signe de mauvais augure.

Une personne entre sans attendre un éventuel accord. Une voix, familière, douce, pleine de repentir.

— Bonjour Tetsuya…

Ah oui…

— Je…

— Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

— Tetsu…

— Normalement Kagami-kun doit venir passer me voir cette après-midi, on ira sûrement se promener dans le parc.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Un silence.

Une voix qui se brise.

— Je suis désolé… Je t'aime, crois-moi ! Plus que ma vie !

Kuroko tourne sa tête en direction de cette voix digne. Il sourit.

— Tu es beau Sei-kun.

— Pardonne-moi mon amour ! implore l'Empereur en frottant sa joue sur sa main à genoux.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il le voit à genoux.

Sa main se retire de ce contact, pourtant sa peau était chaude sur la sienne.

Kuroko a les yeux qui le piquent, noyés de larmes contenues.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime encore plus ! Je te promets…

— Chut… murmure le jeune homme au cœur brisé en posant son index sur sa bouche. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

— Tetsuya… Tu es mon seul amour.

— Toi aussi Sei-kun, pour toujours.

 **FIN**

* * *

Lexique :

Liste des termes employés dans le domaine de la musique pour traduire une variation de ton.

A piacere : à plaisir.

A tempo : retour au tempo.

Accelerando : en accélérant.

Crescendo : devenir plus fort.

Doloroso : douloureux.

Imperioso : impérieux.

Morendo : en mourant.

Perdendosi : en laissant perdre le son.


End file.
